


Cruento

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-29
Updated: 2012-11-29
Packaged: 2017-11-19 20:33:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/577364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"La curiosidad mató al humano... o casi"<br/>"Espero tengas buenos recuerdos si sobrevives, los suficientemente buenos para no querer volver a pasarlos en tu vida"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruento

Se estaba sintiendo incómodo, todos sus músculos estaban tensos y de vez en cuando debía obligarse a respirar porque por más que fingiese prestar su entera atención al libro que tenía entre manos, lo único a lo que estaba presto a captar era la presencia y el peso de la mirada del contrario. Se sentía objeto de un escrutinio continuo desde hace días. Esos ojos color caramelo, que a veces le hacía pestañar al verlos rojos —culpaba a los reflejos solares—, le aturdían en demasía. 

Sabía que ese raro compañero de ciertas clases se llamaba Bill, y que nadie se le acercaba como si tuviese lepra, aunque eso no evitaba que el morbo se propagase entre todos y se viese para ellos como un críptico joven de singular apariencia. Y, para qué negarlo, era guapo, quizá demasiado. Todo eso le incomodaba a Tom, porque Bill no prestaba atención a ninguna de las chicas del campus, y tampoco a los chicos; no se le conocía pareja estable, en realidad, nunca se le había visto socializar con alguien, y nadie le replicaba la insondable actitud. En conclusión, ser el primero en quién se fijase aquel fenómeno era algo por lo cual preocuparse, nadie sabía nada de él así que podría ser un maldito asesino serial que veía en Tom a su próxima víctima.

Tom frunció el ceño frente a su pensamiento. Ni más entraría a esa página de asesinos en serie que por hacer un trabajo había descubierto y de la cual había seguido viendo por morbo. 

Él no era tímido, no demasiado, quizá no extrovertido como lo era el resto, Tom se tomaba su tiempo al cortejar a una chica, porque lo hacía y no se limitaba a preguntarle por sexo cual prostituta. No es que las damas no lo asediaran como tales, ese era otro asunto, su trato no variaba por más que el contexto fuera distinto, aunque evitaba a las damas tan… urgidas, por decir menos.

Tomó aire y cerró los ojos antes de romper el silencio armándose de valor. —¿Si sabes lo que es el espacio personal, cierto?

Entreabrió los ojos para observar la reacción del joven. Y una mueca muy parecida a una risa grotesca y socarrona se le anidó en los labios.

—Yo sí, desconozco que tú lo sepas puesto que distinguirías que existen distancias zonales dentro del espacio personal y que yo estoy rigiéndome bajo la aceptada —respondió con cadencia y aplomo.

Sus ojos relampaguearon. Tom lo miró absorto.

—Eh… a eso no me refería sino… —Se dio cuenta de su error y se vio atrapado sin saber qué decirle, cómo explicarle que el solo hecho que le mirase implicaba para él una molestia, y que incluso se consideraba de mal gusto mirar durante tan largo lapso a otra persona.

Luciría ridículo. Lo más probable es que aquel extravagante muchacho considerase, entre la variedad de sus excentricidades y prestándose a una comparación, sus formalidades y reglas de etiqueta como minucias esnob. Tom lo admitía, sacaba a relucir ese lado muy de vez en cuando, en especial con una madre que prácticamente lo obligaba a aprendérselos y repetírselos como mantra cada regla desde que era un infante. Dudaba que Bill con sus vaqueros ajustados, camisas abiertas, casacas de cuero, maquillaje y estrafalaria cabellera rubia pudiera entender lo necesario de una buena conducta para inspirar aceptación en el resto. Es más, aseveraba que Bill era la némesis de la búsqueda de aceptación social con esas fachas y comportamiento aislado.

Por otro lado, seguía mirándole, y ya había desechado la idea de irse dignamente, no después de ese primer cruce de palabras.

—Me es… —No sabía cómo describirlo sin sonar ofensivo o muy directo—. ¿Hay algo en lo que pudiera serle de utilidad, joven Trümper? —interrogó para salir airoso.  
Un bufido desestimó sus expectativas.

—Tratarme de usted cuando tenemos la misma edad bio… física —se corrigió de inmediato como notando algo —. No necesito de tus formalidades, Kaulitz. Quiero… hacerte una propuesta si es que mi hostigamiento está dando buenos resultados y no es que fueses demasiado distraído o estúpido como para no notar que te he estado observando en estos días. Y desde que te he conocido, sólo que ahora con mayor continuidad.

Tom pestañeó un par de veces y bajó con cuidado su libro.

—Entonces reformulo mi pregunta si los términos que utilicé te molestaron… ¿en qué puedo servirte, Trümper?, ¿satisfecho?

—Practica el tono, los aires de niño consentido y de nariz estirada se pueden hasta olfatear por lo despectivo —explicó con la misma voz tranquila y melodiosa de alguna forma, tal vez era por cómo él controlaba su respiración.

El moreno frunció el ceño y se resistió a rodar los ojos para no darle más razón al otro.

—Pues bien, quiero que salgas conmigo —soltó como si se conocieran ya de tiempo, o bueno, especificando, como si hubiesen tenido tacto antes y que demostrase el connato de algo. Eso no evitó que Tom se sonrojara levemente y abriera la boca por la incredulidad de lo dicho.

—¿Me estás tomando el pelo? 

—No, no lo hago, veo que estás disponible, si es que estás presto a evitarte el tedio de unas tres o cuatro citas más con la muchacha que estás saliendo ahora, que por lo visto es demasiado tímida, incluso para ti —expuso Bill con toda la naturalidad del mundo. Sacando al fresco cosas que eran ciertas porque Diana era un tanto problemática para salir debido a sus padres sobreprotectores, aparte de que era muy quisquillosa.

El problema era cómo este sabía todo eso.

—¿Me estás vigilando? —cuestionó con voz un nivel más baja de lo normal, mostrando un semblante endurecido precaviendo cualquier próxima acción, quizá su hipótesis de ser la víctima de ese muchacho no era por completo equívoca. 

Bill alzó un hombro y sonrió de medio lado. —Los rumores son como la pólvora. 

Tom se sintió escandalizado. ¿Él siendo la comidilla de todos por sus prácticas en aquel ámbito?, ¿desde cuándo? Miró alrededor como si temiese que en ese mismo instante estuviesen viéndole hablar con Bill y pensaran que ya tuviesen alguna relación. Sorpresivamente, estaban solos, la multitud que se hallaba dispersa se fue alejando de a pocos mientras él tenía aquella conversación con el pálido joven.

—Entonces… ¿aceptas salir conmigo? 

Lo miró de nuevo, el pecho se le cerró momentáneamente y el ambiente se le hacía muy embriagador sin ninguna estimulación previa, más que esas palabras resonando en sus oídos y su mirada fija sobre él. Asintió sin notarlo y Bill se retiró de su presencia, haciendo que la sensación pasmosa se diluyese y el estruendoso sonido del timbre se escuchase con intensidad de un instante a otro. Tom dio un brinco en su asiento, e intentó detenerlo, se había marchado ya, y lo peor es que ahora que no lo tenía cerca quería declinar de la propuesta al ser muy pronta, y más teniendo en cuenta que su haber con los chicos distaba mucho en comparación de las chicas. Ni siquiera era bisexual frente al resto. Se mordió el labio. Debería ser más cuidadoso… empezaría desde ahora, aclarándole las cosas al muchacho-raro-ese.

…

Tom quería estar a la par del otro. Es por eso que con su galantería —que no fue mucha y más bien si consiguió lo que logró fue por su cara bonita y lo muy presta que se hallaba la secretaria de administración— obtuvo la dirección de Trümper. Así que iría a darle una sorpresa antes de que se diera la ‘cita’ y principalmente para que no se llevase a cabo. 

Cuando fue a la dirección dada creyó que se trataba de una broma, debido a que la casa parecía sacada de un cuento de terror. Si el clima hubiese estado lluvioso y con rayos, el cuadro hubiese estado perfecto. Las paredes en evidente deterioro y de matices grisáceos, la puerta alta y de fino acabado, el toca puertas de fierro, el camino de piedras de decoración acomodadas especialmente para suplir esa función, toda vegetación próxima estaba muerta, y parecía que en el interior de la casa no hubiese nadie. Se le ocurrió tocar la puerta, sin embargo, no lo hizo y sin querer la empujó, hallándola abierta. El chirrido le hizo ponerse nervioso y la carencia de luz no ayudaba.

Al intentar buscar el interruptor de la luz se tropezó con algo y cayó de rodillas al suelo, un fuerte hedor impregnó sus fosas nasales, tan pútrido ese aroma que le hizo toser. Al apoyarse en el piso para levantarse sintió algo duro y frío. Se levantó de un brinco y se puso contra la pared, apretando en ese movimiento el switch y observando aquella escena en todo su esplendor. 

Un cadáver estaba allí, lo que había tocado era el brazo del hombre. 

Había tocado a un muerto… le dieron arcadas de inmediato, que si no fuera porque no había comido nada más que un jugo hubiese regurgitado todo.

Estaba en lo correcto antes de entrar, esa no era la casa de Bill. Agarró el pomo de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y salir huyendo, no obstante, su cuerpo no reaccionó al oír una voz susurrante aterciopelada tras de él. Se desplomó.

… 

Olor a óxido fue lo que le llegó primero a la nariz, y le entró de frente, por lo que comenzó a escocerle la garganta y al querer sujetársela por acto reflejo se dio cuenta que tenía las manos atadas a la silla; sí, estaba sobre una, y los tobillos entumecidos también estaban contra las patas. 

Abrió los ojos en toda su extensión y sintió pavor. 

—¡SUÉLTAME HIJO DE PUTA! —Y mandó su recato a la cloaca—. ¡Sabía que tenías algo malo!, ¡asesino…!

La estancia se llenó de un sinfín de improperios que ni el propio Tom conocía en su haber. Bill sonreía viéndole impacientarse y en tal estado de desesperación. El olor a muerte impregnaba el espacio, los cuerpos carentes de vida, miembros mutilados, es decir, sangre en cantidades industriales. 

Tom tosió por tanto gritar. Bill se acercó a él, y sujetó su quijada entre sus dedos, con el gesto torcido en su rostro le susurró:—No debiste venir aquí.

El moreno intentó forzar las ataduras e incluso responderle, sin embargo, parecía como si ese simple agarre fuese tan fuerte como hierro. Bill no era un enclenque no obstante tampoco podría poseer tal fuerza… inhumana.

—¿Alguna petición en especial? Tu cuerpo comenzará a ceder si es eso lo que te tiene preocupado, será una velada cruenta de la cual espero tengas buenos recuerdos si es que sobrevives, los suficientemente buenos como para no querer volver a pasarlos en tu vida —expuso Bill dejando de agarrarle con truculentas manos para luego situarse raudamente junto al cadáver que se dispuso a abrir frente a Tom.

—¡¿Qué demonios eres?! —interrogó Tom mientras se retorcía buscando deshacerse de las ataduras y girando el rostro para no observar cómo el cuerpo inerte estaba siendo cercenado. 

—¿No sabes qué soy? —cuestionó Bill con falsa compunción en el rostro. Sacó un pañuelo tejido de su bolsillo en un ágil movimiento y se limpió la sangre que tenía cayéndose de las comisuras de su boca. En un visto y no visto se hallaba junto a Tom de nuevo—. Pues me siento confundido al respecto, es casi una falta de respeto el que me observes abrirle el canal al alguien, para después beberme su sangre y que desconozcas qué soy. Te puedo aseverar que demonio no, solo por mencionarlo. —Bill con una mano detuvo el movimiento de Tom sobre la silla, con la otra le obligó a verle—. ¿No te haces ninguna idea de lo que podría ser?

—Un monstruo —escupió Tom las palabras al ver sus ojos rojos centellar. 

—Sí, en parte lo soy, pero preferiría que especifiques, un monstruo también podría ser Frankenstein y ruego no estar incluido en el término si se da el caso, él es la creación de simples elucubraciones del pensamiento humano, ¡es un sinsentido! Podrá ser temido por los hombres pero no tendría mi respeto, se nota que la humanidad no tiene gusto, por eso también pierden mi respeto, son como pequeñas presas frente a mis ojos, corriendo desesperadas y dejándose llevar por los instintos, si no fuese así sería más difícil el cazarlas y es por ello que para hacerlo más divertido las mato lentamente, y juego a quitarle los miembros de uno en uno. —Bill suspiró dramáticamente y su mirada felina le penetró—. Si lo piensas más podrás descubrir la respuesta.

—Te crees superior a los humanos, pero nos necesitas, para lo que sea que hagas con nuestros cuerpos, somos tus presas y necesitas alimentarte —dijo Tom. Bill rodó los ojos.

—Buen punto, moriría de hambre, pero aún así, mi vida sería más larga que la de un simple mortal —se agachó y le miró de frente, sin rozarle, solo haciéndole estremecer con sus orbes rojizos y expresión neutra.

—¿Qué eres? —preguntó ahora con una tranquilidad pasmosa que le había llegado de lleno sin descubrir el porqué.

—Mi elixir para no dejar esta tierra es el calor que recorre tus venas —respondió Bill. Tom palideció.

—¿Me estás diciendo que eres un vampiro? —Bill sonrió en respuesta.

—No te oigo convencido, repítelo más fuerte —pidió el rubio. Tom arqueó una ceja.

—Pero lo estoy, tiene sentido, eres un maldito chupasangre —afirmó Tom. Bill torció la boca y el miedo que sentía antes el moreno volvió a discurrir por su cuerpo.

—Vampiro, no chupasangre.

—No me interesa lo que seas, yo solo quiero irme de aquí, ten por seguro que no diré qué diablos eres a nadie y todo será como si esto nunca hubiese pasado —negoció Tom, lamiéndose los labios por el nerviosismo.

—No me parece justo, ¿qué corona traes puesta para tener pleitesía contigo? —señaló Bill, ahora de pie, mientras caminaba alrededor de Tom. 

—Te gusto —mencionó Tom acezado, se sentía repentinamente caliente. Los ojos escarlata de Bill brillaron.

—Nunca dije eso, solo te invité a salir, podría haberte matado al hacerlo. —Bill ladeó la cabeza y luego le dio la espalda.

—Podrías, tú mismo lo has dicho pero no era esa tu intención, cuando... cuando me encontraste aquí me dijiste que no debí haber venido, eso en sí es la implicación de que… no querías lastimarme porque sino te hubiese dado igual el que hubiese venido ahora o más tarde… ¿Por qué mierda hace tanto calor? —Tom ya no era más el joven que se abstenía de soltar groserías, y no es que en esa situación pudiera ejercer control, incluso sobre su propio organismo.

—Podría violarte, si es que me gustases y luego magullar todo tu cuerpo, miembro a miembro, o hacerlo ahora y cuando estés inconsciente recién violarte, todo eso sin necesidad de matarte, eh. —Tom sintió terror frente a la amenaza, ya que podía concretarse, Bill giró en su dirección—. Eso prefieres a morir, no me lo tomo mal. Ah, y el calor pues solo eres tú, que como te mencioné ustedes se dejan llevar por sus instintos, y tu cuerpo está obedeciendo lo que le incito sin necesidad de tocarte, digamos que… estoy estimulándote, ¿está funcionando, cierto? Te sientes excitado ahora.

Tom no quería responder a eso, porque lo estaba y mucho, eso podía verse en sus pantalones. En un primer momento se sintió avergonzado por ello, ahora al saber que no era obra suya se sintió mejor, al menos no era tan descarado de excitarse habiendo visto cadáveres y recibido una amenaza de tortura con violación incluida todo al mismo tiempo. Eso no quitaba que ahora necesitase tocarse, a pesar de las arcadas que le provocaba el nauseabundo olor del ambiente.

—¿No vas a hablarme ya? Qué pena, tan entusiasmado que te veía en la negociación, entonces ¿qué dices? Porque te he dado opciones que sí me gustan y, al parecer, tú no te la pasarás tan mal —comentó al ver su erección. 

—Tú me estás haciendo esto… ahora, yo no quiero, déjame ir, por favor —juntó sus rodillas para hacer fricción entre sus muslos y su entrepierna despierta, Tom necesitaba contacto.

—Te soltaré —masculló y le quitó con cuidado las ataduras. Tom se mordía el labio frente a los roces, era lo que quería, quizá no de esa forma pero de todas maneras lo estaba consiguiendo. 

Bill podría ser un vampiro sádico, sin embargo, en lo que pensaba Tom en ese instante era en desfogarse, con su mano, con Bill, sin él, con una chica, con un mueble, como fuese. 

Cuando las manos de Tom se vieron libres las posó directamente sobre su miembro, enceguecido como nunca antes para buscar saciar los deseos irrefrenables que sentía. Bill vio maravillado cómo Tom se bajaba el cierre y luego el bóxer. Más calor, mucho más calor. 

—¿Necesitas una mano? —ofreció Bill al poner la suya sobre la de Tom. 

No negó ni afirmó, solo gritó de dolor cuando sus muñecas crujieron y se movieron bruscamente. 

—Serénate, no me obligues a usar la fuerza, aunque en realidad no me cueste ni un poco —musitó. Tom gimió. Bill sonrió, adoraba jugar con los humanos—. Póstrate en el suelo —ordenó y, como si el cuerpo de Tom estuviese fuera de su poder, obedeció de inmediato. Lágrimas se entremezclaban con sudor así como el deseo se combinaba con el dolor, sirviendo el último como lo único que lo ataba a su realidad. 

Tom siseó sintiendo cómo su miembro era manipulado por los dedos largos y finos de Bill. Esa bamboleo lo estaba haciendo retorcerse, iría a venirse en cualquier momento, por más patético que sonase para su ego. No pensaba en nada en ese instante. El pulgar de Bill se posó sobre la punta de su pene y se mordió el dorso de la mano para no gritar.

—Esto sería demasiado fácil y unilateral si te corres ahora, Tom. —El de trenzas intentó volver a tocarse pero recordó, de mala forma, lo que sucedía al intentar acariciarse. Bill negó—. Trata de pensar con la cabeza de arriba o esto acabará muy pronto, y déjame decirte que no te convendrá en nada.

Bill levantó una mano y esta comenzó a crujir descubriendo ahora garras en donde antes había uñas. El moreno solo advirtió el sonido extraño cuando de pronto sintió una presión en su vientre, un ardor, una quemazón que le hizo hacer un vaivén con la mano de Bill aún en su miembro. Bill se lamió las garras ensangrentadas y masajeó el pene del de trenzas con su sangre. 

—¿Qué me estás haciendo? —resolló Tom mientras se rozaba la herida abierta en su vientre y miraba casi espantado su sangre. Estaba herido y, a pesar de ello, sentía esa necesidad casi febril que buscaba ser saciada. 

—Masturbándote, por si no era obvio —mencionó y detuvo sus actos—, tendremos que deshacernos de tus ropas y también de las mías para evitar que se ensucien más por el desastre. Ya sabes —observó a Tom con los labios rojizos de su sangre y los ojos oscurecidos—, todo terminará en un gran caos. —La mirada de Bill aunada a su sonrisa le hicieron estremecerse, no distinguiendo si era por un espasmo o por el pavor que le recorría el organismo. 

Bill le rasgó la ropa con sus garras y luego la lanzó a un lado hecha añicos, el delgado pero formado cuerpo de Tom se mostraba en todo su esplendor. Se lamió los labios con lascivia mientras le recorría con los orbes. 

—Una buena presa, excelente tendría que decir —cedió Bill y se fue desprendiendo de sus prendas, enseñándole a Tom sus formas pálidas que parecían pulidas en mármol y su miembro erguido orgulloso.

Tom sintió su vientre retorcerse y también el dolor que esto implicaba al estar lacerado. Se quiso patear por excitarse con aquel monstruo psicópata. 

—Mátame y luego haz lo que quieras conmigo —soltó Tom con aire resignado. No quería sentir más dolor, ni placer, menos placer entremezclado con dolor. 

Bill resopló. —No tengo nada en contra de contraer relaciones con alguien que no respire, aunque sería mejor decir que no tiene vida; sin embargo, quiero que lo estés. —Bill le sonrió divertido y Tom cerró los ojos cuando le alzaron las piernas. 

—¡Ough! —gruñó Tom mientras las garras de Bill ingresaban en su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba contra el suelo como si posasen un peso invisible, pero no por ello menor, sobre su pecho impidiéndole movimiento alguno. El placer haciéndose mayor al sentir cómo tanteaban sobre sus entrañas, estimulando su próstata de forma agresiva. 

Las aletas de la nariz de Bill se abrían y cerraban conforme iba escuchando a Tom gemir, sacó los dedos y le hizo otra herida en el vientre para que la sangre surgiera y empapara su ombligo, el cual lamió con fruición para después embadurnarse los dedos con el líquido rojizo y caliente e ingresarlos en su entrada de nuevo. 

—Ahora, me abriré paso, prepárate —avisó Bill junto con el movimiento de tijeras dentro de Tom que lo chillar tan alto que terminó en un sonido ronco cuando los dedos fueron remplazados por el miembro ensangrentado (con la sangre de Tom) de Bill. 

Tom se mordió el labio conforme el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba, y no podía creer cómo es que entre el dolor inimaginable podía encontrar un placer que lo llevaba al punto de cuestionarse su salud mental. El sentirse lleno de esa brutal forma, con casi calambres en las piernas por la posición forzada, el sentir rompérsele la espalda al estar postrado, el escozor de su herida abierta, todo aquello aunado le era placentero, más allá de estar consciente de que esto superaba con creces un estado de sumisión y que si bien había sido en contra de su voluntad, al parecer eso había cambiado ahora; aunque no estaba seguro de que pudiese controlar sus movimientos por el momento y, a su pesar, en ese preciso instante en moverse, o específicamente, alejarse de ese estado era lo último en lo que pensaría, o lo que querría. 

La fuerza con la cual Tom se mordió el labio, demostrando así su frustración y cúmulo de contradicciones, que comenzó a sangrar haciendo el vaivén fuera un poco más lento al Bill hallarse distraído mirándole absorto la boca. Y lo besó, no era un beso convencional, no había rastro de ternura en ello, tampoco sensualidad y búsqueda de placer, o al menos no enteramente sexual, esto era hambre, lujuria pura, pasión por la sangre, por la sangre de Tom, el cual ahora sentía cómo se la absorbían de los labios, y simplemente no podía quejarse de ello porque le encantaba el contacto con los del contrario. En ese instante, bajo cual sean los efectos a los que lo tenía sometido Bill, adoraba esa ansiedad con la cual era deseado en medio de ese caos. Incluso el hedor se le hacía perfecto para el cuadro, la perdición escenificada y completa.

Aprovechando el ensimismamiento de Bill, posó sus manos en sus hombros y cambió de posiciones, ahora él meciéndose con violencia sobre el contrario, y si bien en un principio Bill había puesto fuerza al rasgarle el cuello con sus garras y seguir comiéndole la boca todo siguió su curso. 

Las lenguas hambrientas comenzaron a necesitar espacio propio después de un momento y con un pequeño distanciamiento y una mirada umbría por parte de uno y centellante del otro, tomaron aire. Como si el oxígeno fuera el antídoto del intoxicante ambiente Tom fijó su mirada en la pared cercana a ellos, era de madera y estaba siendo comida por las polillas por lo vieja de la casa. A pesar de estar siendo penetrado, a pesar de lo que le dijesen sus instintos y ese placer que lo obnubilaba, pensó que podría huir. 

Bill se lamió los ahora dedos ensangrentados y luego miró a Tom intentando leerle sin poder conseguirlo y terminando por desertar de ello para simplemente forzarlo a aumentar el ritmo de embestidas. Tom lo besó, de forma distinta a como Bill lo hacía, sin hambre, con más sosiego y lentitud, tanta que era empalagosa e incomodaba a Bill, y con esa distracción arrancó un trozo de la madera apolillada para incrustársela en el pecho a Bill.

—¡AHHH! —Un grito gutural y un movimiento brusco hizo que se separasen. Tom cayendo sentado en el otro extremo de la habitación y Bill comenzando a soltar humo junto con sangre negra de la abertura en el pecho.

—¡Jódete! —gritó Tom para sujetar las ropas de Bill y dejarlo atrás.

Quería irse. Ahora que no estaba bajo su control y simplemente sentía dolor, quería huir lejos. 

…

Lo había matado. Había matado a un jodido vampiro.

—Me siento como el jodido Van Helsing —masculló acezado luego de correr casi un kilómetro desnudo en el bosque por el susto, antes de percatarse que nadie lo seguía. 

Acompasó su respiración cuando unas lágrimas comenzaron a salírsele de los ojos. Se sentía vejado, con su hombría herida y su orgullo también. Había sido una situación bizarra en la cual él había la jodida víctima y simplemente se sentía como un adolescente al preguntarse “¿por qué a mí?”. Se puso a llorar, como hacia mucho no lo hacía. Se aovilló adolorido y siguió llorando, sin percatarse que sus heridas comenzaban a curarse solas. 

…

Pum. Pum.

Era su corazón. Se había quedado dormido en el bosque. Abrió los ojos y todo se veía iluminado. Se preguntaba cuánto habría dormido al percatarse que la luna era la que alumbraba. ¿Cómo es que todo se veía tan nítido como si fuera de día? 

Pum. Pum. Pum. Pum.

Sentía el pecho cerrado. No se había cambiado, pero tampoco tenía frío. ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Por la sorpresa dejó de respirar y, por unos minutos, se dio cuenta que ya no necesitaba hacerlo puesto que no se sentía mareado al no hacerlo. Su corazón dejó de latir. 

—¡No! —Su grito desgarrador se escuchó en todo el bosque.


End file.
